


Tea and Stop Sign Roses: An Email

by Chaerring



Series: Sleeping With the Team Captains and Other Inappropriate Work Relations and Events [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Bruce is a big chicken, Darcy isn't as patient as she claims, F/M, darcy's playlists, hope this formatting works, music in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An email and a text view of the audio attachments as sent from bustyteamanager@shield.net to jekyllandhyde@shield.net</p><p>[[A companion to chapter two of More Than A Little Patience and a later chapter that I don't have a number for yet.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Stop Sign Roses: An Email

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither of these characters are mine, and none of the music is mine either. 
> 
> Thank you so much to TheGreatSporkWielder for her help in picking out songs.

**From: bustyteamanager@shield.net  
To: jekyllandhyde@shield.net  
Subject:** So, I can't make you a bow tie out of yield signs, but....

I thought I'd apply my expert music taste to give you a gift anyway. In these two attached files I have put five songs in each, plus a small smattering of audio commentary by yours truly and a highlight on my favorite lyrics from the songs, in case you're curious as to why they made the cut. Officially in my ipod the list is called "Tea and Stop Sign Roses" because obviously those are the relevant items in our not-a-thing Thing. Yes, it gets a capitol if you've been avoiding me for nearly a week. ( _Again_ , I might add.) Aren't you thirsty for good tea?

Basically, you're going to want to listen to Side A - _Tea_ first. In fact, you might want to avoid Side B - _Stop Sign Roses_ entirely for a while. It will probably make you avoid The Tea Shop even longer if you listen to it or my commentary on it now. So, please, do us both a favor and hold off on it until I've kissed you a couple of times. (Don't make a face. It's going to happen. The only question is when.)

Download _Tea_ and hit play. 

With a kiss,  
Darcy

P.S.: How has Tony Stark _not_ been slaughtered painfully for creating and/or changing everyone's email addresses on the Avengers Initiative?

 

[Inside File 1]   
**Side A - _Tea_**

Chill and relax, Doc. This part's supposed to be funny. Songs I thought you might like while puttering around your lab.

[1\. Wild Thing - The Troggs](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9DVJE_bhVU) I dance regularly to this song in The Tea Shop.

_Wild Thing, you make my heart sing._

[2\. It's Not Easy Being Green - Kermit the Frog](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4ZxxHbJGbY&feature=related) Obviously, your theme song. It's the later verses that are the uplifting parts.

_But green's the color of spring  
And green can be cool and friendly-like  
And green can be big like a mountain  
Or important like a river  
Or tall like a tree_

[3\. Weird Science - Oingo Boingo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_tVZFZ5PR4) Drove Jane nuts when I played it in her lab, but I thought you might like it better.

_(Bits of) my creation... Is it real?  
It's my creation... I do not know  
No hesitation... No heart of gold  
Just flesh and blood... I do not know  
I do not know  
From my heart and from my hand  
Why don't people understand  
My intentions . . . . _

[4\. Hello, Goodbye - The Beatles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0NuHRMFOiA&feature=related) Speaks pretty much for itself, I think.

_You say "Stop", I say "Go, go, go".  
(I can stay till it's time to go).  
Oh, oh no.  
You say "Goodbye" and I say "Hello, hello, hello"_

[5\. Shake It Out - Florence and the Machine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbN0nX61rIs&ob=av2n) Not exactly as light-hearted as the rest, but I still love it and it made me think of you. At least, the way you might think of you. Hulk isn't a devil. He's a sweetie.

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_

 

[Inside File 2]   
**Side B**

This is the side you should worry about. You don't have to listen of course, but it's the songs I'd be sending if I **wasn't** pretending to be so patient.

[1\. Tall, Dark, and Handsome - Heart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaE4baWBNm0) You're not so tall, but Hulk is, and both of you are dark and very handsome. Plus, you're the sweetest guy I've taken a liking to.

_'Cos you're good and you're kind and  
you care how I feel_

_I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes  
You're so beautiful_

[2\. Blush - Ben Lee](http://music.aol.com/video/ben-lee-blush-the-interface/the-strokes/bc:1332206474001) I couldn't resist. The topic was too fitting.

_Anytime I feel the rush  
I might say something to make you blush  
When all the way is not enough  
Some might say my love will make you blush_

[ 3\. All My Loving - The Beatles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T098BBuvmjs) True story, if you know, I had to go on a trip.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you_

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true_

[ 4\. Give Your Heart a Break (Piano Version)- Demi Levato](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf2xiBUZmwo) You've had a hard time. Let me make it a little easier for you.

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste_

[ 5\. Relax My Beloved - Alex Clare](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOsl5wOsQRM) Title says it all I do believe.

_Relax my beloved, don't worry for me  
Don't shed a tear for me always be near for me  
Be comforted my love don't bow you head for me  
Promise you'll smile for me don't ever cry for me  
You know these walls they may fall down  
But I'll still hold on to you  
At heights higher than you'd imagine me to_


End file.
